miles tails prower, laides man
by GAMER611
Summary: WARNING! THIS IS AN OLD COPY LOOK FOR NEW ONE!
1. rouge

TAILSXSONIC GIRLS

I DONT OWN ANYONE

"In this house, as we all know, after a injury someone has to stay with them for at least 24hr minimum." Sonic says at the house meeting, everyone was there, EVERYONE, tails was in a 0-G (zero gravity) containment tube, in which he was floating in, still unconscious. "So who will watch hi-" all at one Rouge,Amy,Blaze,Tikal,Marine,Cream,and Vanilla yelled "MEMEMEMEMEMMEMEMEE!"

SONIC: what the fucknuts? Usually we have to beg the girls!

"Uhh, o-kay?" Sonic said dumbfounded. "Well I know, each girl will have 2 and 1/2 days being tails' nurse." The girls then start chatting and agree " Oki! ;)"

SONIC: Rouge,Amy,Marine,Blaze,Vanilla,and then cream...

IN TAILS'S ROOM:

Tails had a pretty good sized room, of course hi-tech. Scanners on the door frame, a chrome desk against the far left wall. His bed, a double and flanked by a pair of night tables in the center, in them one of his books, another drawer filled with blank blueprints so if he gets an idea in a dream he can draw it out. and in the middle of the bed the unconscious kit. And in the corner of the room, just to the left of the door, was Tails' 0-G containment tube.

ROUGE: Cute little room. Man, what IS that smell? Whatever it is its making me horny as hell...maybe if i jus-

"uhhh" the young fox said waking up. "Hi sweety, how are you feeling?" rouge said nervously.

ROUGE: I cant believe i almost masturbated in his room!

Tails turned and looked at her with a sleepy smile. "How long was i out?" he asked obviously still half-alseep "About 3 hours cute stuff" Rouge answered smiling.

TAILS: Wow, THREE hours, hey i feel funny... HEY, is it just me or dose rouge look SEXIER? I didn't think that that was possible! Hey, do i smell something?

"Hey sweety need something?"

"No thanks Rouge. Hey do you smell something? Its really weir- eep!"

"Whats wrong hon?"

TAILS: OMG i have a HUGE boner, its TWICE the normal size! Must-Hide-Boner! OH NO! It's holding up the sheet!

Smiling Rouge went to the door and locked it. Then she started walking over to Tails saying "I think i can help you with that! ;)" Reaching Tails' bed, she pulled up his sheets causing him to eep.

"Shhh sweety let me take over, just enjoy" rouge said and then proceeded to take off his boxers. Releasing his dick from its fabricy prison she eagerly put it in her mouth, slowly letting them in and out.

'R-R-rouge.. P-P-please more!" tails begged struggling. "Only because you said please fox boy" and with that she started deep throating him. She slowly increased in speed, until Tails yelled " ROUGE,IM GONNA CUM!"and with that, he filled up rouges mouth, some even coming out her nose, tails and rouge were evenly shocked.

TAILS: I've NEVER cummed that hard!

ROUGE: DAMN! For the innocent boy of the group he cums harder than ALL of them! (We don't need to explain how she knows this do we?)

"Thanks rouge, that was my first time,well, with a woman" Tails said. It now being a good hour later, Rouge cleaned up the cum she climbed in bed with him. "You were great to cutie, but we aren't done yet!"Rouge said with a devilish grin. With that she pulled off her heart shaped chest plate, and unzipped her one piece jumpsuit, leaving her with only her bra and jewel incrusted thong on. Tails was painting like a dog in July. She then took off her bra and put it on the floor, and then took off her thong and tossed it playfully at Tails' face. "Lets go tails!"

Rouge then climbed in bed, and put tails member in her pussy, and a rather large vibrator in her ass (yes, she carries one around with her). Luckely for tails, rouge is taller than him so his face was fitted nicely in her breasts! And the weird smell even more intense. Then, through gritted teeth, Tails grunted " R-r-rouge, I'm about to cum!" Being so much in pure pleasure Rouge could not reply. Merely crying out in ecstasy as he came deep inside her.

NEXT TO COME, AMY, PLEASE REVEW GAMER611


	2. Chapter 3

I DONT OWN ANYTHING

Tails woke up with rouge was in his bed, it was late, he had slept straight through the day.

TAILS: DANM! Last night I was AMAZEING! I have NEVER cummed that hard! Maybe it's just because it was with a girl not a washcloth...

ROUGE: DAMN! Tails was great last night! For a kid he sure knows how to please a girl! Maybe it's just because I haven't had sex in a while but, damn! Also WHERE is that smell coming from!... OMG, its coming from tails! His experiment! it must have had an chemical reaction when it exploded! It was made to counteract the smell. And tails reeked of desperatness! (Ya, i know its cheesey but come on, we are talking about a fox having sex with a bat!) so when it got on him, it counteracted it making him emit a smell which will drive us females nuts!

Unfortunately, Rouge snuck out later that night and went to club Rouge. After having had 6 shots of tequila, 5 of vodka and a whoping 12 glasses of absenth she lost all recollection that she had figured out where the smell was coming from. Not to mention passing out on top of the bull-riding game, the one with the dildo attached to the saddle (don't ask).


	3. Chapter 4

TAILSXALL SONICGIRLS

( I AM **REALY** SORRY ABOUT MY GRAMMER ION THE LAST CHAPTERS, AND THAT THE STORY LINE DOSENT FIT TOGETHER WELL, I **PROMISE** THAT WONT HAPEN AGAIN and that i will fix it (( probably)) )

NORMAL POV:

sonic and the gang huddle around the confrince table, (wile tails lays in his newly sheeted bed after his and rouges, "episode")

sonic says with dismay on his face "well everyone, bad news, the results just came in, loks like tails will be bed ridden for a wile. but luckly, the doctor says that you girls will nolonger have to wade on him for 2 1/2 days, now its only1 day! becuse the doc says that tails body has to get used to liveng on its own" the girls lok with dismay as they wished to get whith out 2-tailed hero. sonic says next "so next ont he list to helpo tails is... amy rose"

AMY POV:

*YES!YESYESYESYESYESYESYEYS!*

ROUGES POV:

*well, im sort of glad that im off duty. i mean i took the kids innocence!

but then again, whos HAVENT i taken?*

NORMAL POV:

and with that amy rushed off to tails room

TALS POV:

ok, i am nolonger a virgin, and ive lost it to a slutty bat. WOW. but what made rouge like that? its like she was in heat, but if that was true than she would have practicly KILLED anyone who got betwen me and her. it is so pequilier.

NORMAL POV:

at 1/4th sonics speed amy ran to tails room,paused for a quick breather, and walked calmly into tals's room. "_hey tailss" _ she made SHURE to look good., though tails was bin beed thought. he had his earbuds in at his workbench, looking into the sky. so amy just sat down i a small chair next to the door and waited for him to come out of it

AMY POV:

*DANM! what is that good smell? its makeing me so horny, is tails useing a new cologne? well whatever it is its maeing me wet! and im loseing...consus thinking, wnting sex, MUST CONTRO- aw for get it*

NORMAL POV:

amy jumped out of her chair want behind tails, and started actuly giveing him a hicky! the suprise jolted him backwards, amy being suprised as well jumed out of the way.

"TAILS! i am SOO sorry!" amy said almost tering up, it semed the suprised knocked her out of hornyvill mobius lane. tails was mad at first, but then cooled down and said, " well is that how you great eveyone" amy helped him up and put him on his bed, emedietly sitting down next to him.

AMYS POV:

*WOW! what HAPPEND to me! my libido must have gotten control of me! hehe, hey... is it me or is tails cuter than usual?*

NORMAL POV:

So amy got tails into bed and asked "hey tails can i get you anything, anything at all?" tails pondered for a moment and said " actuly, can you get me that remote?" amy got the romote and gave it to tails. after he presed it, a 52' plasma screen tv came doow from the celing, and then a gian disk carrier came down. "and now" tails said " can you help me pick us out a movie?" "**SHURE!"** She said with glee right next to him in bed. "how about a good action movie?" amy said, "likea ttack of the walkinging indistrucktible chainsaw terminator daleks hal 9000 GLaDOS with legs vs 100000000000000 arnold swartsinhanger clones in a feild do puppys and infants?" tails was spechless. finaly he said 100% not wanting to"ooookay"

20 MUINITS LATER

"VROOOM! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! NUROTOXIN! ILE BE BACK! EXTERMINATE! AGH!" Tails was half way down amy squeeseing her under the covers wile amy was hugging him and watching the movie, to scared to turn it off. luckly,with amy next to him, he got enough courage to reatch his arm out and press the "next movie" button. the mobian version of "pierats" came on. "that was realy scary amy." tails said, not even releseing her "why did you even have that tails?" amy said wile tails was actuly almost near her crotch " i borowed it froms sonics stash" the movie was still playing the preveiws

AMY POV:

*wow! that realy scared tails, i have to remember, he is still a kid, well sort of, wait, aw crap i spent WAY too mutch time on earth. oh no! that smell again! danm! must-control-libido! aw man i am SOKED! oh no! loseing control aw forget it im just going to have fun with it!

NORMAL POV:  
>"hey tails" amy said with a sexy tone "im <em>realy<em> sorry about scareing you with that movie, so how about i give you a nict _treat_"the prevews for the movie were SUPER long "ok" tails said muffled by the covers. and wth that, amy pulls up her dress and pulls down her paintes, a rather dificult task wile a person is drooling on you "ok tails, just lick the middle of the flaps and you will get a great treat" and, without neding more of an invitaton, he dived in, licking and slurping the pink hedgehogs pussy

AMY POV:

***DANM! ** HE IS GOOD, OH GOD OH _GOD OH GOD!_

TAILS POV:

* what am i doing! i dont know! but whatever it is, it tastes **REALY** good whait! my toung, its putting pressure onmy toungwhat is happening!

NORMAL POV:

and with that amy had a mind shattering orgasm, pushing tails's head deeper into her pink taco wile tails, of corese, has enjoing every second of it. "your right amy" tails said licking the cum off his face, "that was a good treat" "i-im glad you enjoied it tails" amy said, colapsing on his bed. while tails wached in awe as the movie came on. it was the mobian version of 'pirates' as tales watched as 3 cat like mobians, a little like blaze, started going pedles, eatch eating eachothers pussy

hope you like that i got it in early. no flames, please reveiw& subscribe!


	4. Chapter 5

TAILSXALL SONICGIRLS

Sonic and the gang huddled around the conference table, (Tails lying in his (newly sheeted) bed after his and Rouges, "episode") Sonic sayid with dismay on his face "Well everyone bad news, the results just came in. Looks like Tails will be bed ridden for a while. But luckily, the doctor says that you girls will no longer have to wait on him for 2 1/2 days! Now its only1 day since the doc says that Tails' body has to get used to living on its own." The girls listened with dismay as they wished to get with our 2-tailed hero. Moving on Sonic said "So next one on the list to help Tails is... Amy rose"

AMY: YES!YESYESYESYESYESYESYEYS!

ROUGE: Well... I'm sort of glad that i"m off duty. I mean, I took the kids innocence! But then again, who's HAVENT i taken?

And with that declaration Amy rushed off to Tails' room.

TALS: Ok. i am no longer a virgin, and I've lost it to a slutty bat. Classy. But what made rouge like that? It's like she was in heat, but if that was true than she would have practically KILLED anyone who got between me and her. it is so peculiar.

At 1/4th Sonic's tops speed Amy ran to tails room, paused for a quick breather, and walked calmly into Tails' room. "heeeeeey tailssss" she made SURE to look good. Even though Tails was at his drafting table, had his ear buds in, and was looking into the sky. So Amy just sat down i a small chair next to the door and waited for him to come out of it.

AMY: DANM! What is that good smell? It's making me so horny! Is Tails using a new cologne? Well whatever it's its making me super wet and-wait! What? I'm losing...conscious thinking! Sex drive taking over... MUST CONTROL! MUST CONTRO- aw screw it!

Amy jumped out of her chair and crept behind tails, and then commenced to bury herself into his neck giving him a hickey. The surprise jolted him backwards, Amy being surprised as well jumped out of the way.

"TAILS! I am SOO sorry!" Amy said almost tearing up. It seemed that the surprise had knocked her out of 69 horny lane in sexy city (yeah, I went there.) Tails was mad at first but then cooled down and said, "Well is that how you greet everyone?" Amy helped him up and helped him to his bed, immediately sitting down next to him.

AMY: WOW! What HAPPEND to me! My libido must have gotten control of me! Hehe, hey... is it me or is tails cuter than usual?

After Amy got tails into bed she asked "Hey Tails can i get you anything, anything at all?" Tails pondered for a moment and said "Actually, can you get me the remote?" Amy got the remote and gave it to tails. After he pressed it, a 52" plasma screen tv came down from the ceiling followed by a giant disk carrier. "And now," tails declared, "can you help me pick us out a movie?" "SURE!" She said with glee jumping right next to him in bed. "How about a good action movie?" Amy said, "like attack of the walking indestructible chainsaw terminator Daleks Hal 9000 GLADOS with lazer legs vs 100,000,000,000,000 android swat Sinhanger clones in a field backed up by puppies and infants?" Tails was speechless. Finally he said, 100% not wanting to,"ooookayyyyy..."

20 MINUTES LATER:

"VROOOM! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! NUROTOXIN! I'LL BE BACK! EXTERMINATE! AGH!"

Tails was half way down Amy squeezing her under the covers while Amy was hugging him and watching the movie, to scared to turn it off. Luckily, with Amy next to him, he got enough courage to reach his arm out and press the "next movie" button. The mobian version of "Pirates" came on. "That was really scary Amy." Tails said, not even releasing her. "Why did you even have that movie Tails?" Amy asked. Tails actually being almost on top of her crotch. "I borrowed it from Sonic." The movie still playing the previews.

AMY: Wow! that really scared Tails. I have to remember he is still a kid, well sort of. Wait, aw crap i spent WAY too much time on earth. Oh no! That smell again! Shit! Must-Control-Libido! Aw man i am SOKED! Oh no! Losing-control. aw fuck it! I'm just going to have fun with it!

"Hey tails," Amy said in her best sexy voice "I'm REALLY sorry about scaring you with that movie. So how about i give you a nice treat?" The previews for the movie were SUPER long(big surprise) "…Ok" Tails said muffled by the covers, blushing. And with that, Amy pulled up her dress. And pulls down her panties. (A rather difficult task while a person is drooling on you.) "Ok Tails, just lick the middle of the flaps and you will get a tasty treat. ;)" Needing no more convincing, he dived in, licking and slurping the pink hedgehogs pussy.

AMY: GOD! HE IS GOOD, OH GOD OHGODOHGOD!

TAILS: what am i doing! I don't know, but whatever it is, it tastes REALLY good! Wait. My toung, its putting pressure on my tong. What is happening!

And with that Amy had a mind-shattering orgasm. Pushing Tails' head deeper into her pink folds while tails (of course) was enjoying every second of it. "Your right Amy" tails said, after she had more or less stopped shaking, licking the cum off his face, "that was a good treat." "I-I'm glad you enjoyed it Tails" Amy said breathlessly, collapsing on his bed. While tails watched in awe as the movie announcer pronounced "And now, your feature presentation." Tails watched as 3 cat like mobians, a little like blaze, started eating out each others pussy. "A-Amy, are you sure this is the right movie?" Tails stammered. But when he looked over he saw the pink hedgehog sleeping next to him.

hope you like that i got it in early. no flames, please reveiw& subscribe!


	5. Chapter 6

TAILSXAMY

AMYXROGUE

I DONT OWN ANYHTING THE FATHER CONFESSOR HELPED ME WITH THIS STORY

THE FATHER CONFESSOR HELPED ME WITH THIS PART OF THE STORY

Amy woke up to a weird sound, getting up she see Tails masturbating furiously RIGHT NEXT TO HER.

AMY: Ehehheeheh, ah life, it is REALLY nice sometimes.

"Hey Tails," she said with utter calmness, yet still watching her fapping friend, Tails " you need some help with that?" She in such a calm tone that a rampaging bull would stop and make poetry. "Y-Y-es, please Amy." without needing any further invitation she dived, in lubing up his dick with her saliva, then rubbing, torturing him by going sooo slow. "A-A-Amy please!" Tails said. "I'm not satisfied Tails, beg. BEG!" demanded Amy. Struggling to say such an easy word Tails took a deep breath and got out "uhhhhh-s-my-please-please please PLEASE!" Amy gave a wicked smile and said simply "Ok." and with that started rubbing so fast that Sonic would go green with envy. "A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AMY IM CUMMING!" and with that began to shoot out MASSIVE spurts of his seed. Amy quickly dived onto his dick while he continued, filling her mouth and even making some come out of her nose, and then to his great surprise, she licked it all up. So they lay, both exhausted out from their fun.

2 HOURS LATER:

TAILS: Wow! That was even more than with rouge! Aw man I really want to ask her if she can do that again.

"Hey Amy..." Tails said shyly "Ya Tails?" Amy said with a sweet

smile "I have a question..."

"Shoot."

"Are we dating?"

"No, I'm a bit too old for you," she replied.

"Ok, but I have another question, can you do something for

me?"

"...that depends" and with that Tails grabbed the remote, pressed a few buttons and up popped the movie and picked a scene. It was the three girls eating out each other's pusses. "Uhh Tails..." Amy said a bit dumbfounded "why are you showing me this?" Tails looked at her and asked "can-can you and some other girls do this for me?" "Hhhh Tails , why?" Amy asked a bit worried "Well Amy, why did you just give me a blow job?" "Fine tails, and I know just who" and with that Amy got on her dress, got her purse, then asked "Tails, remember that thing you made that made you and Cream brake up?" "Uhh, ya. Why?" Tails asked puzzled. "Give it to me." Tails was confused but obliged and got her the vile of pure hormones. Amy took the vile and headed to Club Rouge, which was conveniently literally 10 feet away from the house

AMY: OK, now where is she... ah there she is!

"Hey Rouge" Amy called out "can you help me with Tails?" "Sure Amy what do you nee-" and with that Amy cut her off, embracing her and pulling her into a kiss then headed towards the back room. When they got to the back room Amy pulled them onto the bed and broke the kiss. Rogue stared at her dumbfounded. "Amy….why did you just kiss me?" Amy gave her a wicked smile and pulled out two things from her purse, the bottle of pure hormones and a video camera, "were gunna make a little video for Tails." Rogue, finally getting the idea, took the camera and positioned it on the headboard of the bed so that it was facing them, then she looked back and said, "What are we waiting for then?" and pulled Amy into another kiss removing her and Amy's cloths as she did so. When they were both naked Rogue broke the kiss and turned around so her pussy was in Amy's face and vice versa. Amy, seeing what she wanted to do, smirked and shoved her tongue as far as it could go into Rogue's wet cavern, making her moan into Amy's pussy which she had already begun licking, which in turn made Amy cry out in pleasure into Rogue's pussy. After a few moments the two girls began to thrust their tongues into each other's sweet lower lips, their moans into each other making it all the more pleasurable. Soon they were both coming close and they both let out cries of pleasure and released on each other and happily licking it all up. After the two came down from their high Amy got up, turned around and straddled Rogue's hips pressing onto her pussy with her own making them both let out gasps of pleasure. Amy began to rub against Rogue's pussy faster and faster 'till she was moving faster than Sonic ever could. After a few moments Amy and Rogue let out cries of pure pleasure and released themselves on each other once again. When the two came down from their pleasure high Rogue looked over to Amy and said in between pants, "Damn…Amy your…good at…that. Where did you…learn to…do that?" Amy looked over and shrugged while saying, "Nowhere, I went with my gut and i-" Amy was cut off when a voice came from the doorway. "Mind if I join in? "Rogue and Amy looked up to see Marine in nothing but a lacy black bra and matching panties, and covered in body oil...


	6. ch 1

i do not own anything (but this story)

A TAILSXALLSONIC GIRLS

BACK STORY:

Eggman has been defeated and now our intrepid band of heroes lives together happily in Tails' new lab. With Sonic as his research assistant Tails makes manny new and wondrous things. But then...

One day in the lab, Tails sits completely dumfounded. He hadn't had a date with ANYONE in over an month! Cream dumped him after an indecent with experimental hormones (don't ask). So to get his mind off of it all, he was just trying to build a air freshener that identifies smells, then emits a smell that counteracts it.

TAILS: Damn! Another failure! *sigh* But more importantly I haven't gone on a date in WEEKS!

20 MINITS LATER:

ok just one more wire, than...

*le boom*

SONIC :WHATTHEFUCKNUTS! DAMN! That HAS to be TAILS!

Everyone in the house herd the noise, Rouge(who was staying there indefinitely) Knuckles and Tikal, Shadow(still single), Sonic, Amy Rose (who had finally gotten over sonic), Marine, Cream(pissed off at tails because she thinks tails made her well, pretymuchsufficated him in her tits), Vanilla ( a pedophile, but no one cared), and blaze (the shy one). Everyone knew the drill by heart; fist strip him, throw him in the de-com shower (which eats away all his or her fur) then get a bottle of Tails' super rogain. But this time, while the girls were stripping him, they smelled something different, not cologne smelling, but, musk sort of, and he looked...different...

When they got to the briefs(Tails wore underwear now), the girls silently gasped when they saw his groin, they had seen tails' penis before, but they were WAY bigger than they could have dreamed of.

AMY: DAMN! It must be a good 18 inches!

MARINE: CRIKEY!

BLAZE: *seductively* Meow! X)

TIKAL: WOW! Bigger than knuckles'.

CREAM: 0.0

VANNILA: I ought to *visit* tails some night.

Just about a whole minute went by like this. After the guys had ventilated the lab, Sonic yelled "COME ON! GET HIM IN THE DE-CON!" at this point Tails was only sort of conscious, so the girls pretty much fought over who has to help him with the shower, where they usually would rather have corrosive substance dripped on them (oh wait, that is whats happening! XD) but rouge got to him first.


End file.
